in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JeloJellyJam/IaLR Megannouncement (May 2018)
Gee, it's been almost a whole year since I did once of these things. And today, I'm gonna do one again! If you don't know, a Mega-nnouncement is a huge announcement jam-packed with stuff, hence its name (which is a portmanteau of "mega" and "announcement"). In the previous Megannouncement (dated July 2017) I said I would make one every month, but my laziness got ahold of me. And thus, I never made any Megannouncements anymore...until now! That's right, I got a lot to announce today! IaLR (and more) Returns The last few months of 2017 really lodged a crowbar into IaLR's progression, with the closure of the Roleplaying Branch in the PvZ Wiki. We needed to keep the roleplays alive somehow, so I created the RP Forums. There was one tiny problem though, and by tiny I meant ABSOLUTELY HUGE. Zetaboards doesn't have a notification system. This really lodged the crowbar really further, leading IaLR to an accidental hiatus, which I dub as "IaLR's Worst Hiatus Ever". Ironically, it wasn't really bad for the series, since we managed to pass the time by writing stories and talking random stuff. It was actually beneficial to IaLR, since it lead to expanding the IaLRverse, by writing stories that gave the cast character development, introduced us to new places in the IaLRverse and beyond, and also gave us new characters and adventures...like for example Ink Splash, the Gemstones, and many more. But for the main RPs, it was really REALLY bad (hence the nickname), since it slowed down IaLR to a point where Season 2 might be shortened, Season 3 begins in a time where we'd probably lose interest in the series, and Season 4 or 5 will have to be the final season. My solution to this? We're starting IaLR...in Discussions! Discussions has a lot of drawbacks, like lack of wiki markup, too less features, and all that. But that's justified, since Wikia is currently working hard on making Discussions like the original Forums, if not better. Plus, it has an advantage over Zetaboards: It has notifications! So my plan is to start the RPs in Discussions soon, so the RPs can start progressing again! But speaking of stories... Wiki Progression The wiki is buried in a metric ton of stories. They're not really bad, but they take our focus away from improving the wiki's state. We still have a lot of red links, stubs and under-construction pages left to rot, and the wiki looking like it's stuck in 2017. Don't get me wrong, I love reading and editing stories. In fact, stories are the best thing in this wiki! But, I think we should take a break from them sometime, and go clean up our wiki. Believe me, I haven't even revamped both Jelo, Ashley, Star, and Marco's pages. For episodes, this is not as worse as the case with characters (redlinks, redlinks everywhere), but still kinda worse nonetheless. We haven't even wrote sypnoses and created pages for most of the episodes here. This was never a big deal when DJayKnight was with us, but now it is, especially since we're planning to eliminate redlinks and refurbish the wiki. We need to wiki to feel a bit more...fresh. AND NO SPLATOON JOKES, PLEASE. Art Update Last October of 2017, I got my long-awaited pen tablet. Now I can draw random crap and fulfill my dreams of becoming an artist and animator! But, I was planning to do something different with my pen tablet back then, even before I got the aforementioned tablet. I was going to overhaul the wiki, decorating templates, pages and many more with my impressive art skills. I was also planning to create comics for IaLR! But, laziness gets you one way or another. The result? I couldn't. I'm planning to do a mass art update to the wiki, like I promised back then. But since I get so swept up with other projects, I can't guarantee the date though, so bear with me here. If Summer Only Lasted One Day It's May today, and it's the last month of my summer vacation. Since I'm returning to school next month, I suddenly had the thought of seizing every day until June strikes. So, I'm gonna try to do all my planned projects before the next school year starts. Because I can't just sit here procrastinating! Reviving the Zooka Wiki The Zooka Wiki was a fun little wiki founded by one of our RPers, Dihaha. Me, Dihaha, and RPHC210 used to have fun here, way before the IaLR Wiki was created. Now, it suffers a spike of inactivity, so I'm planning to revive the Zooka Wiki, renovate it, and make it a sister wiki of the IaLR wiki. Ending note So yeah, sorry if it didn't feel too "mega", I was running out of topics to talk about. But anyway, that's about it for now. This has been Jelo, and I'll see you next time, probably when I muster up enough energy and motivation to start another Megannouncement. Okay, thxbye. JeloElducal (talk) 06:55, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts